This invention relates generally to envelopes and, more particularly, to an envelope having adhesive and flavoring arranged in distinct areas on the flap of an envelope.
Mailing letters is usually a positive experience except for enduring the unpleasant taste when licking the adhesive along the edge of the envelope flap in order to seal it to the envelope body. Having an envelope with a more acceptable flavor to mask the adhesive would definitely be desirable.
Various products and patents have been proposed in the art for addressing the traditionally foul taste of adhesive on an envelope flap. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing products and proposals provide a mixture or combined solution of adhesive and flavoring agent, with the flavoring agent being provided in such a quantity or proportion to dominant the taste of the adhesive. This combination of flavoring and adhesive, unfortunately, may result in the use of excessive quantities of both the flavoring agent and adhesive or may limit use of potential flavoring agents or adhesives that are not complementary or conducive to being combined.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an envelope having a flavoring and adhesive situated on an envelope flap, the flavoring and adhesive being arranged separately and distinctly from one another. Further, it would be desirable to have an envelope in which both the adhesive and flavoring are moisture activated and in which the flavoring contributes to sealing the flap to the envelope body. In addition, it would be desirable to have an envelope in which a flavoring may be arranged as alphanumeric or shape indicia, whereby to communicate advertising, seasonal or holiday greetings, or other messages.